This is ending
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Apa yang kau harapkan diakhir cerita ini? Sebuah akhir bahagia Tertawalah, karena akhir cerita ini akan berakhir menyedihkan.


**Gomen ne,** author belum puas dengan fic kemarin. Makanya author buat versi lainnya, padahal senin UAS tapi masih sempet-sempetnya buat fiksi tidak jelas begini.

Well, Happy reding minna!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : K**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Sho Ai, , aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Please enjoyed !**

**This is Ending**

Ditengah luasnya hamparan rumput hijau, angin berhembus dengan tak menentunya. Kadang pelan, kadang pula tiba-tiba berubah kencang. Menerbangkan bunga-bunga kecil yang telah berubah menjadi benih baru, membawanya pergi bersama hembusan angin ke tempat lain. Tempat yang lebih tenang hingga benih-benih itu bisa tumbuh kembali dan menjadi awal bagi rumput baru, mungkinkah mereka begitu risihnya dengan tempatnya tumbuh sekarang? Hingga dengan cepatnya mereka melepaskan 'anak-anak' mereka untuk mencari tempat baru.

Mungkin mereka begitu terganggu oleh kehadiran dua sosok yang tengah berhadapan satu sama lain, menginjak-injak mereka hingga layu dan mati. Atau malah tidak ingin melihat dua sosok itu saling menyakiti satu sama lain itu, bukan hanya fisik namun juga perasaan.

Semilir angin membuat helaian lusuh rambut dua sosok itu ikut bergoyang, membuatnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Tak ada yang bicara, jarak yang terpantau sepuluh meter membuat dua sosok itu menatap dalam diam. Menyelami dalamnya perasaan mereka yang hancur, merenungi bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi lawan padahal dulu mereka adalah kawan, memutar kembali memori-memori yang masih sangat segar diingatan walaupun sudah beberapa tahun lamanya terjadi. Menyesal? Terlambatkah untuk mereka menyesali semuanya.

Benar, penyesalan selalu datang saat kesalahan telah dilakukan. Penyesalan hanya datang jika jalan yang dilalui tak sesuai keinginan, penyesalan akan dirasakan bila semuanya terasa tidak benar.

Tapi, lagi-lagi mereka bertanya. Bukan pada sosok di depannya, tapi pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada diri mereka sendiri.

Apakah terlambat untuk menyesal?

"Teme, kembalilah bersamaku."

Suara lembut dari salah satu sosok itu mengalun indah bersama angin, membawanya hingga sosok lain di depannya bisa mendengarkan ucapan lirihnya. Namun sosok itu tetap diam, mengunci rapat kedua belah bibir pucatnya.

Tak peduli, bukan! Bukannya ia tak peduli dengan ajakan yang sudah puluhan, ratusan mungkin ribuan kali ia dengar darinya. Sosok itu hanya...tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab ajakan itu.

Dirinya, sosok yang telah ditelan kegelapan. Ia tidak lupa itu, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan itu jika disetiap jejaknya selalu tertinggal dendam. Dengan sangat jelas ia ingat dan sadar siapa dirinya. Sosok yang telah membuang semuanya, mengorbankan segalanya demi dendam klan Uchiha. Ia yang terlahir sebagai klan terkutuk ini, klan yang hampir saja merusak dunia shinobi jika tidak dihentikan oleh sosok di depannya.

Pantaskah ia?

"Heh."

Tertawa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tertawa meremehkan. Sangat berbeda dengan perasaan dan hatinya saat ini.

"Kau tetap saja dobe."

Bibir pucat itu bergetar, menahan suaranya agar tetap datar. Tak ingin menunjukan jika sekarang ini ia sangat...rapuh.

"Harus ku bilang berapa kali lagi padamu, kalau aku ti-dak akan pernah kembali."

Hampir, suaranya hampir saja terdengar seperti lirihan. Namun tetap ia sembunyikan rapat dari sosok di dipannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini Sasuke?"

Lagi, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya dan juga teme-nya. Teme-nya? Egois sekali dirinya karena telah meng-klaim Sasuke sebagai miliknya. Bahkan sebenarnya dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi sosok di depannya ini.

Ia, dirinya telah dengan seenaknya menganggap bahwa mereka berteman, dengan seenaknya mengatakan jika mereka rival, berucap jika sosok di depannya adalah saudara, menganggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Lucu memang, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin tertawa. Merertawakan betapa bodohnya ia, padahal sosok itu tak pernah berucap demikian, tak pernah mengatakan walau pun hanya sekali kata yang sama dengannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin mati bersamaku, lalu kenapa sekarang kau menjadi penakut."

"Apa semua ucapanmu itu bohong Naruto."

Diam, sekarang giliran ia yang terdiam mendengar ucapan dari sosok di depannya. Ia hanya mampu menatap lurus iris kelam sosok itu, yang sekarang berubah merah semerahnya darah, mencoba memahami apa yang ada didalam mata itu. Mencoba mencurahkan perasaan yang tak bisa ia jadikan untaian kata.

Sebegitu bodohnya kah ia hingga tak bisa menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawabnya atau...begitu sulitkah pertanyaan itu untuk ia jawab.

"Tidak, kita akan mengakhirinya di sini Sasuke."

Akhirnya kalimat pendek itulah yang ia ucapkan, sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi memikirkan hal lain.

Tersenyum, sosok itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di depannya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, membentuk beberapa segel sebelum sebuah kilatan cahaya keperakan muncul ditangannya.

"Itu yang kuharapkan."

Sama, sosok pemilik blue sapphire itu mengeluarkan jutsunya. Satu jurus yang diajarkan oleh mendiang gurunya, guru mesum yang amat disayanginya. Dengan ini semuanya akan berakhir kan?

Semua penderitaan yang dialami sosok di depannya akan berakhir bukan, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk pemuda yang telah ia anggap saudaranya itu. Miris, kenapa ia tak bisa jujur pada perasaannya dan menganggap lalu perasaan itu sebagai rasa persaudaraan.

Tersentak, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Perasaannya, benarkan?

Apa ia sanggup melakukan ini, apakah sudah terlambat untuk mengubahnya.

Dua sosok berwarna kontras itu dengan cepat mendekat, berlari berhadapan. Mengacungkan tangan dengan jurus yang di ajarkan oleh masing-masing guru mereka. Jurus yang menjadi penentu akan akhir dari cerita menyedihkan ini.

Dalam diam, jurus itu saling berdekatan namun tak berbenturan. Bukan meleset, malah sengaja agar jurus itu bisa mengenai bagian dari tubuh mereka.

Ini akhir, kita akan bersama dikehidupan lain. Di dunia yang mungkin bisa lebih baik dari ini dan berharap bisa meraih secuil saja kebahagiaan di dunia itu.

Kilatan perak itu perlahan mencabik jaket berwarna orange milik pemuda di depannya, merobek hingga kulit tan bagian dadanya ikut lenyap. Terbakar oleh kilatan perak yang ada ditangan sosok di depannya, menembus hingga belakang membuat lubang besar didadanya.

Cairan merah perlahan mulai mengalir deras, tumpah membasahi jaket orange yang telah menjadi potongan-potongan kain tak berbentuk yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, membuat ia terpaksa bersandar pada sosok di depannya yang tengah terbelalak tak percaya. Sosok yang masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang masih menembus dadanya.

Tersenyum, ia tak tahu apa keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Yang ia tahu, ia tak bisa mengakhirinya.

"Ini...be..ar ber...khir,...Suke..."

Bergetar, tubuh tegapnya mulai gemetaran. Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak nyata kan?

Kenapa? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit? Atau sakit itu terlalu berlebihan hingga tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa.

"Bodoh."

Kata itu terdengar lirih, bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah bersiap untuk semuanya, percaya akan janji dari sosok yang kini menyandarkan beban tubuhnya didadanya. Percaya akan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir yang sekarang mulai membiru itu.

Tapi ia...bohong.

Kenapa sosok di depannya pada saat terakhir melenyapkan putaran cakra ditangannya dan beralih menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan chidori miliknya hingga tangan itu menembus dada pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

Ia bertanya pada sosok yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran didekapannya, namun apa yang ia dapat?

Segaris senyum yang tampak diwajah lusuh itu seolah berkata jika ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Semakin lirih suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya, ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa dan apa alasannya hingga ia lagi-lagi dibohongi oleh orang yang disayanginya. Disayangi? Kenapa ia baru memikirkan itu sekarang? Kenapa bukan dulu?

Sebegitu tinggikah harga dirinya hingga tak pernah mengakui perasaannya pada sang matahari. Kenapa baru sekarang ia mau mengakuinya, disaat sang matahari hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

"A...dak..ho...imu"

Suara indah itu semakin mengecil hingga tak terdengar, hanya gerakan bibirnya lah yang mengatakan maksud dari suara lirihnya.

'Aku tidak membohongimu.'

'Kita akan bersama, aku janji. Aku akan menunggumu hingga saatnya tiba,'

'Sekarang, selamat tinggal...Sasuke.'

Bohong, dia tak butuh janjinya. Ia hanya butuh dirinya, di sampingnya, menemaninya meski itu di alam kematian.

Tapi sekarang,

Sang matahari telah kehilangan cahayanya, yang tersisa hanya tubuh tak bernyawa dalam dekapan sosok yang tengah berada dikegelapan. Memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu karena setelah ini, setelah hari ini berlalu. Ia tak akan pernah lagi bisa merasakan hangatnya sang matahari.

"Kau..."

Miris, kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. Dikemanakan wajah stoiknya hingga sekarang ia tampakan raut kesakitan itu.

"...jangan bohong lagi."

Apa cerita ini berakhir?

Kuharap tidak, aku tidak suka sad ending. Bagaimana dengan kalian?

Sekarang dan selamanya penyesalan akan selalu tertanam diantara dendam-dendam dalam hatinya. Ia sangat berharap jika dirinya hanyalah tokoh fiksi yang mengalami kesialan, ia sangat berharap ini hanyalah cerita dari seseorang, ia sangat berharap jika ini bukan kenyataan.

Tetapi,

Ini adalah kenyataan, kenyataan dalam hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

**This is ending**

Apakah ini lebih baik dari fic author yang kemarin dipublish? Yang judulnya end.

Mohon reviewnya minna m-.-m

Flame? Silahkan =="


End file.
